Monsoon
by Rina-the-Brave
Summary: Lisbon has a hard time dealing with a certain day of the year. Maybe Jane can help. Spin off of Chapter three of my one-shot series Obvious. If you enjoy reading those then you'll love this. Hopefully. :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist or the characters. **

**A/N: Okay I promised this one a long while ago, but things got really hectic. So please enjoy the extended version of Chapter three of Obvious: Monsoon. This was requested by maricejayo and I decided that I would like to make it into a three or four part-er. Hope nobody minds. **

**One question though: Should I use the same chapter that I used in Obvious for the confrontation between them or should I mix it up a little and write something totally new? Its up to you guys. Considering its just an extended version I thought of using the same but adding more to it. **

**_***The Mentalist***_**

The morning had been downright horrible, Lisbon had tried to conveniently forget what had happened on this day so many years ago but that hadn't really worked out so far. The alarm on her bedside table went off twenty minutes early for no apparent reason other than to make her suffer even longer than she had planned. The shower ran cold long before she had even stepped into it which resulted in a call to plumbing and an argument. After hanging up she had choked back the tears that threatened to take over. Was the world having fun toying with her emotions today? She could only imagine what would happen if Jane found out.

There was no way she was going to let the team know that anything was wrong. They didn't need to know her personal life and hopefully they respected that. Something told her a certain man wouldn't be so understanding of her privacy and that thought alone was enough to make her wish she could just stay home. That wasn't an option though, she couldn't miss work because of something that had happened so long ago. She hated that it still affected her to this degree. She'd been somewhat successful in hiding it from her team in the past, they always noticed her odd behavior but no one said anything not even Jane. She knew in her gut that today was different.

The dark clouds looming in the sky warned of an impending storm that would undoubtedly remind her of every night she had spent awake when she was a kid watching the lightening with her mother. Of all the days it just had to storm on this one. Damn the world for mocking her feelings. Damn everyone for never acknowledging how torn up she really was. Yes, she liked to keep her personal life a secret but it still would have warmed her heart for one of them to at least ask her if she was okay or why she was staying holed up in her office one day out of each year. She'd act nonchalant on the matter and say she was fine in that 'I'm the boss, don't mess with me' tone but inside she'd silently thank them for caring. Maybe they had already guessed -- she figured they had-- why she avoided contact and were just respecting the fact that she needed to be left alone. If they did then damn them for being so understanding.

There was paperwork stacked on her desk when she arrived at work, some lawsuit against Jane and the CBI for something he had done. Minelli wasn't happy but honestly the man had deserved everything he got. It's not like Jane had really hurt him, well she didn't count minor burns and being covered in feathers as hurting someone. Besides the man had been guilty, they could get out of being sued easy enough. A little bribery, she wasn't completely above bribery but damn Jane all the same. He could be such a pain at times but that stupid smile of his could always brighten her day. In fact when he flashed her the trademark grin and wished her a 'Good Morning' as she was getting coffee, the gloominess of her day actually lessened.

Throughout the day Jane had kept his distance. The witty remarks and dorky grins were actually missed, she wanted him to treat her the same as always. It would be easier, surely he knew that. She dropped the pen that she'd been writing with and jumped when a man cleared his throat.

"There's a storm coming." Teresa Lisbon looked up from her paperwork to see Jane standing in the doorway smiling from ear to ear.

"What?"

"You love thunderstorms. You like to go for walks in them. It gives you a sense of strength." She hadn't invited him in, but he came closer to her desk anyway. It wasn't like if she told him to go away he'd actually listen.

"How do you know that?"

"Awe come on Lisbon, you know I never tell." The sparkle in his eyes always managed to make her heart skip a beat and her stomach tighten. She didn't want to be attracted to him. That would be just asking for trouble and yet she found that not wanting it only made her want it even more.

"Jane, I'm really not in the mood for your tricks."

"No tricks, just an observation." Closing her eyes she let out a ragged sigh. Why? Couldn't he leave it alone for just this day. This horrible day that always reminded her of one of the worst times in her life.

"Then I'm not in the mood for your observations. Just for today please leave me alone." Her voice faltered towards the end of her sentence making her sound like a scared little kid. Great something else for him to tease her about, but to her surprise he didn't. His eyes filled with concern instead.

"What's wrong?" She found it ironic that she missed his teasing demeanor until he was actually in the room and then she was afraid that he would try to get her to open up and that was not on her list of things to do today. She wanted to, but that would make him think of her differently wouldn't it?

"You seem to know all about my personal life so you tell me." She was being snippy on purpose hoping he'd decide that she was too cranky, but honestly she kind of wanted to stay.

"Interesting that you assume I know everything about you when in fact I don't. You keep yourself pretty well hidden, but I'll play along. First I'd like to point out that you told me to leave you alone only to turn around and give me permission to bother you once again seconds later. You're conflicted about something involving me. Which is why you want me to leave and stay at the same time but that's not all that's bothering you is it?"

"Self obsessed much Jane? It's not about you, okay, it's not. Now will you leave?"

"Alright I'll leave you here to wallow in denial. Feel free to come see me when you're done." Damn him for being such a prying, nosy man. Bless him for the same reasons. He left her alone once again with the thoughts of happy childhood memories that were always ruined by one very horrible one.

Today was the anniversary of her mother's untimely death. It wasn't something she wanted to share with everyone but she had never been so tempted to tell somebody before. It might have been because every year he'd look at her with those same inquisitive blue-green eyes on this very day. She loved his eyes. Sometimes they were a brilliant blue and sometimes they were more of a green, it all depended on the way he was dressed and his mood. It was almost like he already knew why she was acting differently and by the look that was always on his face, he did know, this was Patrick Jane after all. The thought of just walking out into the bullpen, right up to his couch and telling him exactly what bothered her each year on this very day, made her sigh with longing and drop her head to the desk as the first crash of thunder sounded. Why did she want to tell him if he already knew? Another boom echoed through the air as lightening lit up the sky. Storms were something she loved, but this day was something she hated.

Lisbon had learned to deal with the grief differently than most, she had never fully mourned the loss of her mother so every year she took a long walk that ended with forcing herself not to cry and downing a bottle of vodka. Her brothers had called her once but that hadn't ended too well. She was a little drunk and had said some things that made her seem weak. They had felt sorry for her, reminded her not to act like their father and she couldn't handle that again. Getting wasted every once in a while did not make her a drunk, it did not make her the same as her father. Nonetheless it had hurt to hear them say it, even though she knew they meant well. They were her brothers, they had went through the same thing but after all these years they had moved passed it so why couldn't she? Why was it that every year she felt worse? Maybe those counselors the school had made her talk to were right, maybe bottling it up was a bad idea. It didn't matter, there was no way she was about to announce to her team that she felt like crying because this was the day marking the memory of becoming motherless, of losing the love and affection that had always been present in her mother's touch. She didn't doubt that they might have put two and two together already, but them knowing and her telling them were two different things.

Teresa Lisbon was supposed to be the strong one, the leader, the CBI agent, independent in every way. She was a generally happy person but she gave herself one day out of the year to mourn the loss of her mother, the destruction of her family. Any other time she pushed it to the back of her mind, locked it away so she didn't have to deal with it. She had become a pro at that shortly after the funeral.

The first few rain drops pelted against the windows signaling the down pour. It was somehow fitting. She loved storms, she loved her mother. The different aspects of the storm represented her emotions in a way. The rain could be the tears she had wanted to cry for years but always held back, the thunder could be the way her heart had shattered into pieces when she learned what had happened that day and the lightening was the reminder that it would get better, brighter. It reminded her of Jane, he was her brighter despite his own dark and twisted past. As long as she had her team and him, then things were never really as bad as they seemed. The pain she felt had deadened over so many years but it was always still there, lingering around making her heart ache. Jane's pain was more recent and he did a good job of hiding the hurt, of living day to day. If he could do it then so could she.

**a/n: Okay yes this is OOC, sue me, no wait don't. I have to have money for college. I look at it this way, I put way too much of myself into Lisbon's character because I act a lot like her and this is actually close to something that I do when I have to think about a certain event that took place when I was 10. At the time I didn't understand what had happened but now that I do it gets hard at times. So that's where this idea came from. I'm aware that its been a long time since her mother has died, but just based off some of the episodes I say she never dealt with it properly. I don't think she had the chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Let's just say if I owned Jane would be naked in like...at least every episode...that's obviously a no. Plus my mom wouldn't be okay with my lil sis watching it anymore. **

**A/N: Here's chapter two, which is partially taken from chapter three of obvious. I added things....took a couple things out. Technically you don't have to read the first part if you already read it in Obvious. The 2nd part is all new though...so yeah. You guys have been amazing with this. I loved reading all your reviews and ideas. :) Have fun.**

**_***The Mentalist***_**

Lisbon waited for everyone on her team to leave before finally making her way out of her office. It was her way of avoiding the certain awkwardness that surely would have been present. As she made her way to the elevator the only member left in the bullpen was Jane. She thought about taking him up on his offer to talk, but quickly dismissed it, and left before she could second guess her actions. Jane was the type of man who made you question your own reactions and right now she just wanted to walk.

The rain pounded against the pavement, making everything in front of her face seem blurry. The thunder crashed while lightening continued to wickedly streak across the night sky. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but here she was taking a rain walk in the middle of a storm. There was something about being soaked to the bone and freezing that made her feel alive. That feeling had been drowned out lately, and then it had happened. The dam that kept her emotions at bay cracked, just a small leak at first but Patrick Jane had come in with a bulldozer and plowed the rest of it down.

Each step she took in the direction of the unknown, only served to make her want to run into the dark night. She wished she could sleep through this day, every year. She wished she could forget about it without the use of alcohol but that was never an option.

The street signs had begun to blur together a long time ago, and honestly she was not entirely sure where she was. Taking her phone out of her soaked pocket, hoping it wasn't water logged, she decided to call the one person who she trusts despite her best efforts not to. Maybe having someone to talk to would be better than wallowing alone. Three rings and nothing, only the voicemail answered her call.

"Jane, I uh I just thought maybe...I don't know. I'm sorry just delete this and forget I called." Sometime during the walk or maybe it was during the realization that Patrick Jane made her feel safe, tears had started to fall. She hadn't cried in a long time, she never let herself show that kind of weakness. It felt good to finally let it out.

"Sorry I didn't answer. I left my phone in my car." The voice made her jump and turn to see the man occupying half of her thoughts standing there just as soaked as she was.

"Were you following me?" Part of her was glad that someone cared enough to follow her out into a thunderstorm, the other part wasn't so pleased that he saw her like that.

"Yes, and you must be pretty out of it. You didn't notice." He offered her a weak smile as she wiped at her face. Between the tears and rain it was probably pointless.

"If you're going to tease me then you can leave Jane I'm not..." The feel of his hand against her arm shut her up. She didn't know what to say, and he felt so warm despite the cold rain covering him.

"You're upset. I won't tease someone about that." Dropping her gaze from his she pretended to find something interesting on her shoes and he didn't try to stop her or call her on it. Maybe her instincts to call him were right. Maybe he could be there as a friend.

"Today isn't a good day for me okay I just..."

"Your mother." The way he said it in hushed tones made her head snap back up. Noticing the way she was shivering he brought his other hand up, and started to rub gently up and down her arms. A little friction should bring some heat.

"Wha...how did you...nevermind."

"You're going to get sick out here." Lisbon didn't know if she should pull away from him or just enjoy the feel of his hands, and luckily he didn't give her a choice before he tugged her forward to hug her to his chest. She knew she probably should jerk back or push him away, but it just felt too good. He was warm.

"So are you."

"I don't get sick. Let's get you home, my car is around the corner." Alarm bells started going off the minute he stepped back and took her by the arm to lead her to the safe, warm, dry, heated car. Except instead of these bells telling her to stay away from him, they were saying the complete opposite.

"Wait...I need to thank you for following me. For making sure I was okay." She didn't know if he would be okay with what she was about to do, but hopefully it wouldn't upset him. Taking a deep breath she stretched up on her tip toes, pressed her lips to his, and pulled back quickly to see his reaction.

"Teresa, I'm not the best guy to get involved with." The emotion in his eyes made her breath hitch in her throat. It wasn't everyday Patrick Jane let his defenses down.

"Is that your nice way of saying you aren't interested?"

"No." Before she could reply his mouth was on hers making her forget everything, the rain, the thunder, the lightening, the pain. His hands tangled in her wet hair tugging her closer, as her own found the lapels of his jacket. The first kiss had been soft sweet and quick, this one was passionate, hungry, demanding, and definitely not quick. Nipping at his bottom lip earned a moan from both of them. "Stop...we need to get you home." Even though he was saying they needed to go, his mouth was betraying him by continuing to press soft kisses to her lips between each word he spoke.

Lisbon couldn't get her brain to work, the only things that seemed to register were his hands, his lips, his warmth. An involuntary shiver ran through her body and this time it had nothing to do with the cold. A shy smile turned up the corners of her mouth when he finally pulled away far enough to see her face.

"Take me home before I catch a cold and I'll make you some tea." It was an offer Lisbon knew Jane wouldn't refuse.

**~~Mentalist~~Mentalist~~Mentalist~~**

Jane had never been inside Lisbon's place and the thought of what might happen between them scared him a little but at the same time, he wanted this. He wanted her. He needed her to know that he understood how she felt on this day and that if he could, he would take her pain away. She didn't deserve the agonizing hurt like he did. She was a beautiful intelligent remarkable woman and she didn't deserve it. He had taken his family for granted, taunted a serial killer and he had been punished for it but Lisbon? No, in his mind she didn't need the pain.

As Lisbon made her way around the kitchen a pair of eyes followed her every move. He was making her a little nervous but she decided that was better than what she had been feeling all day. It warmed her heart that he cared enough to follow her out in the pouring rain. They were both still soaked, waiting on the water to boil so there would at least be some hot tea. Silence had settled between them while in the car and had never been broken. Words weren't necessarily needed and she honestly didn't want to talk about how she had shown weakness in front of him. She knew he'd bring it up but she didn't want to explain anything right now. All she wanted was to make him a cup of tea and forget the day had even happened.

"You need to change into something dry." Lisbon's lips twitched into a smile. She had a feeling he was the overprotective type. This only proved her theory.

"So do you."

"Meh, I'm fine." She wanted to argue but the whistling of the kettle interrupted. Turning her back towards him she lifted it from the stove and set it back down on one of the other burners. She was just about to open the cabinet when two arms snaked around her waist, tugging her back into his warm chest. "Go change. I'll finish the tea." The protest she had died on her tongue when he pressed his lips to her neck.

"I'd feel better if you changed too. I don't want you getting my furniture wet. I have some things that'll fit you."

"Okay but then we're going to talk." She nodded silently, knowing there were questions she needed to answer. There was something about the way Jane had politely invited himself into her life that made her heart flutter and her cheeks heat. It was the idea that he cared enough to stay. He cared enough to worry about her well being and that meant something to her. It meant a lot.

Jane followed her quietly as she led the way to her room. She hadn't asked him to come, she hadn't intended to but he did and she wasn't going to make him leave. He stood in the doorway while she rummaged through drawers, searching for the clothes her brother had left from his last visit. He never set foot into the room but she knew it was because she hadn't told him it was okay. He was being a gentleman about everything.

"They're pajamas but you can put your clothes in the dryer and they should be done by the time you want to leave." Lisbon held out the clothes for him as nervousness set in. Patrick Jane was in her house, practically in her bedroom. Not to mention she had kissed him barely over an hour ago. Thankfully he took them and turned towards her bathroom, she needed some time to think. Everything had happened rather quickly and she hadn't even thought it over. Her emotions had been running high all day, making her feel like bursting into tears and she had only added to it by deciding to let Jane know how she felt. Letting out a ragged sigh she walked back over to her dresser and tugged out her own clothes, making sure to close the door before she pulled her shirt off.

The dry fabric of her tank top felt soft and comforting against her skin but not as comforting as being in Jane's arms had been. She wasn't even sure she was ready for anything like this with him but thats probably what the impending talk was going to be about. She really hoped he didn't ask any questions about her mother. There was no way she'd make it through talking about her without resolving into tears. She mourned her death every year, but she never talked about her. Not to anyone.

"Lisbon?" Gentle knocking followed the sound of her name being called startling her into reality. Jane wanted in and she wasn't finished dressing yet. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, just a second." How long had she been just standing there staring off into space? Hastily pulling on her shorts, she grabbed the wet clothes from the floor and tossed them to the side. She'd do the laundry tomorrow right now there was a man she needed to have a very serious conversation with. "Okay."

"I was starting to think you might've fallen asleep on me." Lisbon was speechless when he walked in wearing the checkered black and grey pants she loaned him along with the greenish blue t-shirt, holding his cup of tea in one hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...I don't know Jane." She had started to reply with an 'I'm fine' but something made her change her answer. It was hard to open up to people, but this man made it seem like a piece of cake when he, himself had a problem with sharing his feelings. Before she could turn away from him he had set the tea down on her nightstand and pulled her into a warm hug. Resting his chin atop her head, he waited for her to relax before speaking.

"Most people would tell you to talk about it, they'd say it helps and maybe it does but I'm in no position to ask you to do that. I'd be a hypocrite if I did." The first few tears slipped out unnoticed by him as he held her tight, gently rubbing her back. It wasn't until a soft sigh left her trembling lips that he realized she was crying. Lisbon was never one to show weakness but he knew this was probably the first time she had let it have this much control over her in years. He wanted to make it better for her, it hurt him to see her this vulnerable. "That's it, let it out. Just let it go."

Her hands clutched at his biceps trying to pull him impossibly closer as she buried her face in his chest. Jane knew she was embarrassed about everything that had taken place in the last couple hours, he also knew she had no reason to be. Everybody had bad days, weak days, and hers was obviously today. He understood, he didn't judge her for the way she dealt with it or the way she had been dealing with it. Everyone had the right to grieve in their own way.

"Please, stay...a little...while." As soon as the words left her mouth, he was confused. He tried pulling back to see her face, but she held onto him tighter unwilling to let go.

"You're okay Teresa. I'm not going anywhere." He managed to get her calmed down enough to let him pull away and wipe her tears. Her eyes were red and puffy now but he thought she still looked beautiful. Broken but beautiful. "I'll keep your couch company tonight." Jane smiled his brightest smile at her, hoping to cheer her up a little bit and it seemed to be working. She gave him a watery smile of her own before taking a step out of his arms.

Lisbon wasn't sure how it happened, or who initiated the arrangement but somehow they both ended up lying on her bed. Despite mentally freaking out about Patrick Jane being so close to her in such an intimate position, she found herself once again being pulled towards his chest. She didn't resist and when his lips met hers all the tears she'd been shedding ceased. Her hands wandered over him as he tangled his in her hair, tugging on it lightly. He nipped at her lips, soothing away the sting with his tongue before letting it invade her mouth. She knew they wouldn't do anything more than this tonight, there was no way she could push the thoughts of her mothers death far enough out of her mind to enjoy being with Jane. And when they did take that step she wanted it to be when she was clear headed and thinking rationally. A whimper tore through the silence when he abruptly stopped what he was doing and nuzzle her neck.

"You should get some sleep, you need it." His words came out muffled against her skin but she heard him loud and clear.

"So do you." She held him close as they both wiggled around to get comfortable for the night. Jane didn't want to leave her alone, in case she had a nightmare or just needed him and she didn't want him to go. There was no way her couch was getting the privilege of keeping Jane company.

"Is that becoming your retort to everything I say?"

"Maybe." An appreciative hum filled the air as he let his fingers stroke her hair. She curled into him, rolling on her side to bring them face to face. They continued to lay there in silence, both content to just stare at each other. Both comforted by the others presence. Jane continued stroking her hair in a relaxing manner hoping to help her ease into a state of rest. He wanted her to feel better and he knew that tomorrow would be a new day. She'd be okay. Lisbon struggled to keep sleep at bay. Her eyes closed much to her dismay as she tried to fight to keep them open.

"Sweet dreams." His voice was the last thing she heard before giving up the battle and letting sleep take over her tired emotionally drained body.

**a/n: Okay guys I have another chapter after this one and then after that I don't know. It'll all depend. So I hope you enjoyed this one and I'll be waiting excitedly next to the computer waiting for the ding that signals I have an email. (hopefully it'll be a review alert instead of just spam) ~Rina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I did own it, I'd probably be centering episodes around emotionally challenging relationships instead of cases. **

**A/N: Here's chapter three!!! I hope everyone likes it. I think this shall be the end my friends. I found it kind of fitting, three chapters for the extension of chapter three, get it? Yes, I'm aware of my extreme dorkiness. What can I say? I'm proud of myself for it. Sorry about the wait, I found myself extremely busy the last couple of weeks. This story turned out awfully fluffy if I do say so myself. Ah well, I like it.**

**_***The Mentalist***_**

There was something warm and solid behind her, Lisbon could feel the heat through her pajamas. Her eyes stayed closed as she sighed softly and pushed back into the obstacle that she knew was Patrick Jane. His arm was resting on her waist, his fingers drawing mindless shapes against the small strip of bare skin right below her belly button. The touch was new, welcomed and gave her chills all the way down to her toes.

Her eyes opened for all of two seconds before closing again, it was still early and she wanted more sleep. It was dark in the room indicating that the sun hadn't made an appearance in the sky yet and she silently wondered if the man next to her had even went to sleep at all. She couldn't deny that it felt so good to have him by her side or in this case pressed against her back but did he know that she really meant everything she'd said and done the night before? Was this just him being supportive and understanding, would he really have kissed her back if that was the case? She didn't think so, but she still wanted him to know that she wouldn't mind waking up like this more often.

Warm fingers brushed the hair back off of her neck as he leaned over her to caress her cheek and roll her towards him. She hadn't been expecting the abrupt movement and a small surprised laugh filled the once silent room.

"G'morning." A sleepy smile broke out on her face at the sound of his voice. It was thick and heavy with sleep and she'd never heard anything that sounded so good. She tried burrowing deeper into his arms a throaty chuckle stopped her.

"What?" She met his tired gaze with one of her own, and silently committed the shadows the dim lighting left on his face to memory.

"I always knew you were one to cuddle." She could hear the arrogance smothering every word and nipped at his neck in retaliation. The effect wasn't quite the one she'd been counting on though, instead of him playing along she heard him moan. This completely changed the mood. Patrick Jane had moaned because of something she had done and she needed him to know something important.

"Thanks for staying, I don't normally let anyone..."

"I know." He had cut her off before she could finish her sentence, causing her to stare at him questioningly. She knew he was good at reading people and knowing what they were about to say but he sounded so sincere this time. It wasn't one of the fake 'I knows' he used to lure unsuspecting people into a trap or one that was followed by an explanation of why.

"Jane, I want you to know that.."

"Don't call me by my last name when we're in a bed Teresa. It just makes this seem wrong." Lisbon had to admit that he made a good point, it did seem a little odd to keep calling him Jane when they were wearing pajamas and in the process of what she liked to call holding each other. She wasn't a big fan of the term cuddling.

"Would you quit interrupting me, besides this is wrong isn't it?" It wasn't like her, but for once she wasn't so sure. She'd slept with men she worked with before but that always implied more than just sleeping. Jane had been a perfect gentleman, well besides the rather well placed kiss here and there when she was making tea and the heated make out session only moments before she fell asleep.

"Not if we don't want it to be. You were saying?" An impish grin lit up his face and Lisbon couldn't help but smile back as he started to run his fingers through her hair. A soft sigh fell from her lips at his gentle touch while trying to keep her eyes open. It was too early for this back and forth banter.

"I want you to know that I didn't kiss you and ask you to stay only because I was upset."

"If I even thought that was the case, I wouldn't have stayed in this bed with you and I would have left last night." Every word he spoke was true and she knew it. He would never take advantage of her and that's what he would consider this if she hadn't been serious.

"Have you even been asleep yet?" Jane smiled at the question, keeping the answer to himself. He had managed a few hours but she would worry if he told her that and he wanted her to be relaxed.

"Go back to sleep, you're tired. I'll wake you in a couple hours."

"Don't think I didn't notice that you just avoided answering that."

"I got plenty of rest, don't worry." She was content with the answer and settled against his chest, letting the calming effect his fingers had lull her into a peaceful state. Jane couldn't get enough of running his hand through her silky hair. It had been tempting him for ages and now he could finally touch it, see if it was really as soft as it looked. It was. He liked being able to see her this calm and somewhat care free. He liked the thought of being able to be there for her, to be the one she spent her after hours with.

A small smirk appeared on her lips as he continued to openly watch her, if his other hand wasn't pinned beneath her he would've been seriously tempted to trace the contours of her face.

"I can't go to back to sleep with you staring at me."

"Sorry, I can't help it." Lisbon opened her eyes in a playful glare as he closed the distance between their mouths. The kiss was soft and sweet, everything he wasn't planning. He had wanted to pin her to the bed but letting her sleep seemed like a better idea for now so he kept it slow and tender, moving his lips lazily. When he pulled away she let a dazed smile cover her face as she closed her eyes again. This time he followed suit and waited for her to fall back into a fit of slumber. It only took about five minutes for the sound of her gentle breathing to deepen. He could feel her muscles relaxing against him and when he let himself once again stare down at her, he knew she wouldn't mind. This was the beginning to something he would cherish forever even if the outcome wasn't the best and it had all started with an aching heart and a rain walk.

**a/n: Was it good? Just a random question because I like randomness....Want to read more from me? I'm posting a new story soon. ~Rina**


End file.
